parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 2)
Here is part fifteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript *Casey Jones: What you are about to see is part two with some deleted scenes that were never put into the final film. These images will look very easy to tell you on how Daniel Pineda made this first project, since the animation was never fully completed. During production, we'll refer to this port of the process as the scenes that were deleted. *Popeye: Scene 8: The Ringmaster decides to buy out Casey's railroad. *The Ringmaster: Oh, I love money. (hears a commotionly noise outside The Mothership Albatross, and hears that it's the sound of trains on the planet Earth. As the Pyramid of Pachyderms falls, the Ringmaster and the people leave in fright) It's that confounded railroad. Buy it, and move it! (Casey speeds into the yard with his circus train and comes to a halt outside the Pyramid) *Shining Evening Express: Close the door, circus freak's back! (walks into the Pyramid entrance and shuts the doors in front of Casey, who turns into a mummy, and goes inside when the doors open) *The Ringmaster: Hurry up, you idiots! Move it that way! (his workers obey) *Popeye: Scene 9: Emily rakes all the balls up. *(Emily takes out ten balls, the blue 3 ball, the black 4 ball, the red 9 ball, the 11 black ball, the green 7 ball, the black 2 ball, the green 13 ball, the blue 1 ball, the black 5 ball, the 10 yellow ball, and the black 8 ball, and racks them up with a triangle for 10 balls only) *Thomas: Alright, Tillie. The first one, who clears the table, will get something to eat. *Tillie: It's a deal, whatever you say. *Thomas: Okay, here's the cue ball, which is going onto the table. (puts the cue ball onto the table) *Popeye: Scene 10: The idea of using dogs to help track criminals. *Casey Jr: Okay, Private Basil. Now do you understand what I'll say? (Basil nods) If I blow this whistle, you'll obey my commands. It's a special whistle, which will only get dogs to come here, huh? (blows the whistle, which Basil doesn't like going into his ears, so he covers her mouth) *Rustee Rails: Agent Casey Junior! Stop blowing that whistle. I mean, congratulations for freeing the Toyland Express, I'm very proud of you. *Casey Jr: Thanks, and I'm sorry for blowing the whistle. Now, Basil, this is a kind of shoe, which belongs to a criminal. So, do you know what you'll do with it? (Basil nods and puts the shoe when Casey puts it to the ground) No, no, Basil. Use your nose, please. (Basil realizes and puts the shoe on his nose and balances if it's like a tightrope he's walking on. Casey gasps) Holy smokestacks! Sniff the shoe, Basil. Sniff the shoe. (Basil obeys and sniffs the shoe and gives Casey the lead attached to his collar until Casey fits his lamp on. Basil sets off at a high speed, with Casey following too) *Popeye: Scene 11: Private Basil takes Casey toward the Toyland Express on some railroad tracks. *Narrator: No sooner were they on their way, Private Basil and Agent Casey were on their way back to the Toyland Express in the Hubworld. *Casey Jr: Halt, Basil. (Basil obeys) Come on, get off the tracks, please. You're about to get run over. Now come on, Basil, please, or else it's too late! (Port Line speeds by when Casey jumps out of the way. Basil drags Casey back to Toyland Express) *Popeye: Scene 12: Barker orders his minions to find Casey and Tillie. *Barker: Where are the two animals, who are missing? I demand you to find them and bring them to me. (Casey and Tillie's tails are shown in the bushes. Casey and Tillie can't hold their hay fevers and sneeze) I smell the tails from those engines! Get them if you please. *Casey Jr: Huh? Oh no. They've spotted us! Let's get out of here! (grabs Tillie's hand) *Tillie: Run away. Retreat, run for your life! (grabs Casey's end) *(Casey and Tillie run up the cliffs and dive into the sea) *Popeye: Scene 13: The Train Chase to Cerberus's Headquarters *(Casey sets off down the line, but hears a whistle from S15 No. 506, with a chocolate and cream colored coach, and four red coaches, pursuing him, and races off as fast as he can. Rut piles on more coal and shovels furiously. When he furnace roars, the sparks fly, and as Casey leaps and swings, the pursuing locomotive slowly gains. The workers on 506 are stoking coal into the furnace so fast that the locomotive is speeding at full steam. The locomotive starts to glow, and begins to rattle, but tries to speeds up as if it might fall apart. There is an explosion that goes off from the tracks) *Rut: So when will we reach Cerberus's headquarters, Tex? *Tex Avery: I don't know. Here we go at full speed. (the S15 locomotive is chasing Casey down the line) What was that?! *Bugs Bunny: I don't know, but there's a pursuing locomotive behind us. I think some pursuers are piloting that locomotive. *Rut: We're going way too fast! *Kelly: The pursers are on that train! I think we'll have to speed up! *Rut: Did you say speed?! (Bugs pulls the accelerator to make Casey speed up) After you! *Scooby Doo: We'll have to put on full speed! (an explosion is heard from a drawbridge that is going up. The workers gasp in fear) *Rut: You were saying? *Bugs Bunny: I've got an idea, Scoob. Give me a hand with this. *Scooby Doo: Yikes! (Casey starts chuffing faster, and jumps over the cliff, but safely makes it with his coaches and cars and caboose, that makes it across) *Rut: And to think that would have been you. *Bugs Bunny: Brace yourselves! (The pursuing locomotive is unable to stop, and heads off the bridge, and plummets to its death, with a massive explosion, that leaves a crater in the ground, but leaves all the people screaming in the fall) Category:Daniel Pineda